No Pienso Dejarte
by PinkyCullenXx
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan cuatro años casados. Cuatro años donde sus intentos de ser padres no funcionan. Edward con su deseo de tener un hijo engaña a Bella. Bella que esta profundamente enamorada de Edward no se da cuenta de que su marido esta distante. ¿Que pasara si Bella queda embarazada?, ¿Si descubre a Edward?, ¿Si este le pide el divorcio?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Esta de más decir que los personajes son de la fantástica S. Meyer, el trama salió de mi loca cabeza._

°Prologo°

Cuatro años intentando darle un hijo. Cuatro años desde que miré sus ojos en el altar, llenos de promesas y de vida cuando dijo ' _Si, acepto'_.

Esos ojos que ahora me miran con temor, apreté el sobre que tenia en la mano y lo escondí tras de mi.

-B-bella- tartamudeó, mientras apartaba a la rubia de su regazo -,No es lo que parece- agregó rápidamente. Casi sentí la necesidad de reír al oír esa gastada frase.

-Entonces dime, Edward. ¿Que parece?- pregunté dolida -,Cuando entre por esa puerta- señalé la puerta de su despacho -,Tenias a una rubia en tu regazo... _Besándote_ \- susurré lo último en un hilo de voz..

De pronto todo empezó a tener sentido; lo distante que estaba, que llegara tarde a casa, que saliera de viajes ' _de trabajo_ ' constantemente. Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas cuando la realidad me golpeó, Edward me... Engaña.

-¿Porque?- pregunte con voz entrecorta, cerré los ojos por causa del dolor -,¿Es porque no puedo tener hijos?- susurré yo sabía que podía tener hijos, pero él no. Mis ojos que se habían cerrado, se abrieron de golpe al oír lo que dijo:

-Quiero el divorcio, Bella- su voz sonó firme. Mis lágrimas aumentaron -,Tanya y yo seremos padres- sonrió mientras acariciaba el estómago de la rubia, yo quería que acariciara mi estómago -,Lo siento- se lamentó. Sentí un líquido caliente correr por mis piernas, solté un gritó agudo al ver sangre en mis pantorrillas, llevé las manos a mi estomago antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a** _S.M.(Los otros personajes son inventados por mi)_ **Solo la trama y algunas veces Edward me pertenecen.**

* * *

Espere impaciente a que la recepcionista dijera mi nombre. Hoy no le mencioné a Edward donde iba, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones como las dos veces anteriores. Desde hace tres semanas tengo síntomas de embarazo; cansancio, náuseas, las seguidas ganas de orinar, que no tolere ciertos alimentos y el retraso menstrual.

Puede que al rededor de los años que llevo casada con Edward haya sentido algunos de esos síntomas, el pobre siempre se ilusionaba cuando vomitaba o se me retrasaba el período, también era el que más sufría cuando los exámenes daban negativos.

-Isabella Cullen, sus resultados están listos en recepción- escuché mi llamado por los altavoces. Rápidamente me puse de pié y me encaminé hacía recepción. La recepcionista me escudriño con la mira antes de preguntar con desdén: -¿Isabella Cullen?- Preguntó. Asentí, me entregó un sobre manila antes de llamar a otra persona por los altavoces.

¡Positivo!. Exclamó la voz de mi cabeza al darle un vistazo a la parte superior del análisis. ¡Voy a ser mamá!. Ese pensamiento me llenó de felicidad. Edward estará feliz.

Edward. ¡Nececito llamarlo!.

Rápidamente saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero. Ring... Ring... Ring... Nada, volví a marcar. El teléfono estaba emitiendo su cuarto pitido cuando por fin contestaron;

-Teléfono de Edward Cullen- Respondió la voz de una mujer.

-Emm... ¿Me podría comunicar con él?- Pregunté. La mujer soltó una risita.

-¡Edward!- su voz sonó juguetona -Ahh... ¡Si, así Eddy!- su voz sonó sofocada y sentí mi pecho hundirse cuando escuché un gruñido sofocado que podría jurar que era de Edward.

-llama más tarde, Edward en este momento esta ocupado- sentenció la mujer y luego gemidos llenaron la línea telefónica.

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, mientras que mi subconsciente me decía que no era posible que Edward me fuera infiel.

Como pude me subí a mi auto y manejé hacía CCW Corporation, la empresa que Edward y Jasper, su mejor amigo sacaron a flote.

Cuando llegue a CCW no saludé a nadie, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablarle a alguien. Subí silenciosa el elevador asta el séptimo piso, el pisó de Edward.

Seguí el camino que miles de veces caminé para visitar a mi esposo. El puesto de Kate, la secretaria de Edward estaba vacío.

Me diriji a la puerta que rezaba Sr. Cullen, al acercarme escuché la conversación que se llevaba acabo dentro de la oficina;

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó la voz de una mujer.

-¡Me encanta ver tu cara cuando te corres!- esta vez se oyó la voz de Edward.

-¿Si?- preguntó la mujer.

-Si- respondió Edward. -,Besame.- Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco al oír la petición de Edward.

No entres ahí. Me advirtió mi subconsciente. Huye con el bebe. Sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, Edward no me estaba engañando, él me ama, ¿No?.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, todavía escuchando la advertencia de mi subconsciente. Con temor a saber lo que pasaba en la oficina empuje la puerta de manera silenciosa.

Un jadeo salió de mi boca al ver a Edward, mi esposo, besándose con una mujer rubia, que estaba sentada en su regazo.

Se separaron rápidamente al verme de pié, en el umbral de la oficina, en los cuatro años que llevo casada con Edward nunca pense que me engañara. Cuatro años intentando darle un hijo. Cuatro años desde que miré sus ojos en el altar, llenos de promesas y de vida cuando dijo 'Si, acepto'.

Esos ojos que ahora me miran con temor, apreté el sobre que tenia en la mano y lo escondí tras de mi tratando de que él no lo vea, tratando de alguna manera ocultar a mi hijo para que él no lo lastime.

-B-bella- tartamudeó, mientras apartaba a la rubia de su regazo -,No es lo que parece- agregó rápidamente. Casi sentí la necesidad de reír al oír esa gastada frase.

-Entonces dime, Edward. ¿Que parece?- pregunté dolida -,Cuando entre por esa puerta- señalé la puerta de su despacho -,Tenias a una rubia en tu regazo... Besándote- susurré lo último en un hilo de voz..

Vi como Edward se sobaba el puente de su nariz.

-Todo esto tiene una explicación.- dijo rápidamente

-Entonces habla- pedí en un susurró, Edward tragó en seco antes de empezar a narrar la historia de como encontró mi remplazo;

-Fue cuando venía de mi reunión en Alaska, en el aeropuerto de Heathrow*, estaba distraído que no me fije por donde caminaba, choque con Tanya- hizo una pausa para mirar a la mujer rubia que estaba a su lado, algo dentro de mi se quebró al ver la forma en la que él la miraba, esa mirada que me dio el día que nos casamos; una llena de adoración.

-Ella callo sobre mi, sentí una gran corriente eléctrica la cual se incremento cuando vi sus bellos ojos azules me sentí completo. Dos semanas después la mande a rastrear; investigue todo sobre ella. Cuando llegue a su casa le propuse ser mi amante- culminó su relato.

-¿Desde cuando?- me escuché preguntar.

-Seis meses- por primera vez habló Tanya. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

De pronto todo empezó a tener sentido; lo distante que estaba, que llegara tarde a casa, que saliera de viajes 'de trabajo' constantemente. Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas cuando la realidad me golpeó, Edward me... Engaña.

-¿Porque?- pregunte con voz entrecorta, cerré los ojos por causa del dolor -,¿Es porque no puedo tener hijos?- susurré yo sabía que podía tener hijos, pero él no. Mis ojos que se habían cerrado, se abrieron de golpe al oír lo que dijo:

-Quiero el divorcio, Bella- su voz sonó firme. Mis lágrimas aumentaron -,Tanya y yo seremos padres- sonrió mientras acariciaba el estómago de la rubia, yo quería que acariciara mi estómago -,Lo siento- se lamentó. Sentí un líquido caliente correr por mis piernas, solté un gritó agudo al ver sangre en mis pantorrillas, llevé las manos a mi estomago antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 ***** Heathrow*: Es el aeropuerto más grande de Londres.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a** _S.M.(Los otros personajes son inventados por mi)_ **Solo la trama y algunas veces Edward me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz de la ventana, pude ver el techo blanco, al igual que las paredes.

-¡Buenos Días, Isabella!, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó un hombre alto, rubio, y de unos penetrantes ojos azules -,Soy el Doctor Whitlock- Asentí despacio, estoy en un hospital, ¿Edward sabrá que estoy aquí?. Edward, cerré mis ojos cuando los acontecimientos pasados golpearon mi cabeza.

 _«Quiero el divorcio, Bella», «Tanya y yo seremos padres»_

-¿Mi bebe?- pregunté al Doctor, llevando intuitivamente las manos a mi vientre -,¿¡Donde esta mi bebe?!- pregunté exaltada.

-Tranquila señora Cullen, logramos salvar al bebe- suspire de alivio, pero la duda me invadió nuevamente, ¿Si Edward sabia?, ¿Si quería llevarse a mi bebe con su futura esposa?.

No, Edward no es capaz de hacer eso. _Te fue infiel, porque no quitarte a **su** hijo_ , me dijo mi subconsciente.

-Mi esposo, ¿Sabe lo de el bebe?- pregunté, el Doctor Whitlock negó.

-Estábamos esperando que usted despertara, ¿Porque pregunta?-

-Mmm... ¿Me podría hacer un favor?- El hizo un ademán para que siguiera. Mi lado razonable me pedía que no cometiera una locura, pero mi subconsciente me decía que tenia que proteger a mi bebe. -,¿Le podría decir que... Que perdí al bebe?- los ojos del Doctor se aumentaron de una forma descomunal

-No se si pueda hacer eso, esta encontra de mi moral mentir, además me podrían...- un sollozo escapó de mí, interrumpiéndolo.

-Usted no entiende- sollozo -,Mi Esposo, me engaña- sollozo -, Quiere el divorcio- sollozo -, Me quitara mi bebe- los sollozos fueron reemplazados por llanto. Un llanto desesperado, casi patético.

-Señora, mantenga la calma- me pidió el Doctor, a través de las lágrimas vi como rascaba su nuca -, Esta bien, le ayudaré- asentí en forma de agradecimiento. Vi como él sacaba una jeringa y la inyectaba en la intravenosa, antes de que morfeo me llamara.

Edward' POV:

Estaba en la sala de espera del hospital porland, esperando noticias de Bella, hace al rededor de tres horas que espero noticias de ella. La verdad es que estoy muy preocupado, ella siempre fue sana.

Cundo vi la sangre correr por sus piernas, se me paso la loca idea por la cabeza de que Bella estuviera embarazada, pero era imposible; antes habíamos intentado dejarla embarazada y además hace alrededor de cuatro meses que no me acuesto con ella.

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, antes de que sonara One More Night, la canción de Tanya.

-Hola cariño- le salude.

-Eddy, bebe. Isabella se dejo un sobre en tu oficina- me comento.

-¿Es de algo importante?-

-No solo es solo papeles de estudiantes- Respondió Tanya, Bella era profesora de secundaria y bachiller.

-Okey, te llamo luego-

-Te amo- dijo ella.

-Yo también- esas siempre eran las palabras que Tanya recibía a cambio. Por alguna extraña razón nunca podía decirle un simple 'Te amo '

-Familiares de Isabella Cullen- un hombre rubio parado frente a él hablo, alce la mano

-yo- dije al ponerme de pie -,Soy su esposo- mencione a ponerme frente a él, era cierto en una pequeña parte, ella aun no a firmado los papeles del divorcio.

-Acompañeme, por favor- lo seguí en silencio asta una esquina alejada -,Isabella esta estable, la perdida de sangre no le afecto demasiado, en cambio sufrió un ataque de nervios ante la perdida del bebe- quede en shock a la mención de un bebe.

-¿Que bebe?- pregunté todavía en shock.

-Isabella estaba embarazada de quince semanas, el feto no pudo sobrevivir, lo siento- se lamentó el Doctor. Sentí mis ojos picar, ¡Oh Dios, ¿Que hice?!

-¿La puedo pasar a ver?- pregunté con voz rota. El doctor asintió y me dijo que me dirigiera a la puerta 678.

Al pasar dentro de la habitación, la pude ver mirando el techo.

-Hola- saludé llamando su atención.

-¿Que quieres?- su voz sonó afilada, desconocida a mis oídos.

-¿Porque no me dijiste de tu embarazo?- pregunte dolido.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que me engañabas?- contraatacó. Sentí mi corazón hundirse al escuchar su voz; indiferente e inexpresiva, totalmente monótona.

-Pregunté primero- le recordé, tratando de evitar el tema de Tanya.

-Pues resulta que, yo tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada, ¡Me entere hoy!, cuando entre a tu oficina era para darte la sorpresa de que esperábamos un hijo, pero vaya sorpresa me llevé yo- reprochó murmurando lo ultimo, me sentí la peor escoria de la vida al ver sus ojos cristalinos.

-Bella- traté de tomar su mano, pero ella se alejo. Parpadeo rápidamente antes de hablar.

-Hable con mi abogado, en quince días mandara los papeles del divorcio-

-¿Que?- pregunté sorprendido. Ella abrío sus ojos y me miro confundida.

-Me pediste el divorcio, si mal no recuerdo, ¿Quieres formar una familia?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Íbamos a ser una familia...- susurré, su rostro se volvió afligido.

-Edward sal un momento de mi habitación- pidió dolida. ¿Y ahora que hic... Idiota, acaba de perder a su bebe. Me recordó mi subconsciente, asentí mientras salia de la habitación.

Aunque una parte de mi quería llamar a Tanya ahora, otra parte -mi parte egoísta- quería quedarse aquí, con bella. Mi futura... Ex-Mujer.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejó un nuevo capítulo, ¿Que les pareció?**

 **Ahora respondiendo sus preguntas publicare cada cuatro días. El fic es ExB, pueden pasar por dificultades pero el fic's es de solo ellos. Como vieron Bella no perdió el bebe. Y en el capítulo anterior, cuando Bella dice que ella sabia que podía tener hijos y Edward no, no se refiere a que tengan algun problema en concebir, Bella simplemente no quedaba embarazada, pero cuando lo logró Edward no lo sabia.**

 **y por favor, no me acusen de plagio. Me paso horas acomodando ideas para que me digan que hago plagio, no pienso tolerar eso. ¡Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a** _S.M.(Los otros personajes son inventados por mi)_ **Solo la trama y algunas veces Edward me pertenecen.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Me desperté por el ruidoso sonido de mi teléfono, la canción de Barbie Girl empezó a sonar, sonreí involuntariamente al leer el nombre que rezaba el identificador. _Emmett-ElTipoMasSexy-Cullen._

-¡Cuñada!- grito la voz alegre de Emmett por el auricular.

-¡Hey, no grites!- lo regañe -, Y ya no seré tu cuñada- le solté en voz baja.

-¿¡Que?!, ¡¿Como que ya no seras mi cuñada!?-

-Edward me pidió el divorcio y...- su voz me interrumpió.

-¿Piensas darle el divorcio?- preguntó, su voz ya no sonaba tan alegre

-Si- mi voz sonó firme.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque el quiere ser feliz con... ella y yo no soy nadie para negarle su felicidad- le dije. Pero si para negarle a su bebe, ¿verdad?, preguntó mi lado razonable.

-¿ella?- cuestionó Emmett, respondí con un leve 'si ' -, ¿Entonces te engaño?- preguntó molesto, no respondí -, ¡El maldito cabrón se atrevió a engañarte!, ¡En sus votos juro fidelidad, joder!, juro que cuando lo vea le daré casa como a un puto perro!- bramó al teléfono.

-Necesito un abogado que lleve...-

-¡Sere tu abogado!- me interrumpió -, ¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó más calmado.

-En realidad, necesito que pases por mi hoy en la noche, no tengo quien me lleve a casa- le pedí.

-¿Donde estas Bella?- preguntó preocupado.

-En el hospital- murmuré.

-Voy para allá- fue su única respuesta antes de colgar. Suspire, sabiendo que en pocas horas tendré que enfrentarme a los Cullen. ¿Que les diré?, no podré mirar a Carlisle o a Esme después de mentirles sobre su único nieto. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Hola- saludó una voz aterciopelada, haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación y mirara hacia el umbral de la habitación.

Y ahí estaba Edward, rodeado de su resplandor viéndose maravilloso, aunque sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos.

Sentí la necesidad de decirle que todo era una mentira, que nuestro bebe estaba bien, pero rápidamente mi lado egoísta empezó a decirme que si decía la verdad Edward se llevaría al bebe con su nueva familia.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunte con voz amarga cuando la imagen de esa mujer rubia llego a mi cabeza.

 _Ahora la tiene a ella y a su otro hijo, no le dolerá si te marchas con el bebe_.

El ambiente estaba tenso, casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Estábamos ahí, aunque sentía que Edward a kilómetros de mi en vez de a cuatro paso.

-¿Porque no me dijiste de tu embarazo?- su voz me recordó que estaba delante mio. Subí mis ojos para ver los de él, verde contra marrón, casi me rendí al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que me engañabas?- contraataqué, no podía responderle, mirarle a los ojos y mentirle sobre el bebe que todavía crecía en mi vientre.

-Pregunté primero- su tono sonó evasivo.

-Pues resulta que, yo tampoco sabia que estaba embarazada, ¡Me entere hoy!, cuando entre a tu oficina era para darte la sorpresa de que esperábamos un hijo, pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve yo- no pude evitar que el reproche sonara en mi voz al pronunciar la última frase.

Recordé a la rubia en su regazo. El besando a la rubia, acariciando su estómago, amando a esa mujer que conoció en un aeropuerto. Sentí mis ojos acuosos al darme cuenta que Edward había preferido la salida fácil y que eso era justo lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo ahora.

Él había hecho otra vida desde hace seis meses atrás, en vez de dejame ir solamente me aparto, queriendo mantenerme alejada por temor de mi reacción.

-Bella- su mano se acerco a la mía, queriendo tomarla. Rápidamente lo aparté. Parpadeé, estaba abrumada por alguna razón. De repente recordé la conversación con Emmett.

-Hable con mi abogado, en quince días mandara los papeles del divorcio- mentí, pero no del todo. Hablé con Emmett, pero no me dijo cuando me daba los papeles.

-¿Que?- preguntó confundido. Lo mire desconcertada, ¿acaso no quiere ser libre para casarse con la rubia?

-Me pediste el divorcio, si mal no recuerdo, ¿Quieres formar una familia?- trate de que mi voz sonara indiferente.

-Íbamos a ser una familia...- lo escuche susurrar. Me sentí asqueada de mi misma por apartarlo de su hijo. Él tendrá otro bebe, nunca hubiese querido a este.

-Edward sal un momento de mi habitación- pedí con voz rota.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse. Tome mi teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la cama.

 _Ring... Ring... Ring._

Suspiré. _Ring... Ring_

-Rosalie, al habla- se escuchó su voz por el teléfono.

-Es bella-

-¿Clumsy?- sonreí.

-¡Odio ese apodo!- escuché su risa por la línea.

-Es adorable, ¡Admitelo!-

-Claro, es muy adorable- comenté sarcástica, la escuché reir -,RossDzilla- su risa cesó.

-Detesté a la señora King desde que me puso ese apodo- reí.

-Matabas todas sus petunias, mientras corrias por su jardín gritando 'Soy el cuco, me comeré sus flores'- reí mientras hablaba, su risa se unió a la mia.

-Creo que una vez me comí una de sus flores- reímos.

-Recuerdas cuando mordiste la mano de su hijo porque intentó besarte-

-Ahora que estamos hablando de patanes, ¿Donde esta el idiot...Edward?- mi sonrisa se borro.

-Debí hacerte caso y huir el día de mi boda- Ripidamente conteste su pregunta no hecha -,Nos divociaremos-

-¿Que?, ¿Por que?, ¿Que paso?- preguntó preocupada.

-El ya no me quiere- susurré.

-¿Te lo dijo él?-

-Se casará con otra mujer, él tendrá una familia con ella... y yo... bueno, saldré adelanté con mi hijo- susurré con voz rota.

 _Vamos bella, no llores, eres fuerte, no llores._

-¿¡Que?!-

-Estoy embarazada- un sollozo se me escapó.

-Edward no quiere al bebe- afirmó.

-No, el no sabe que estoy embarazada...

-Explicaté- demandó

-Bueno... sufrí un desmayó, estoy en el hospital-

-¿Que?-

-El bebé esta bien, pero...- sollocé -,Pero le dije a Edward que perdí al bebé- y las lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro -, Soy una persona mala. ¡Le estoy ocultando a su hijo!-

-¡Quieres explicar que es eso de que ocultas al bebe, Isabella!-Reclamaron desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Te llamo luego- dije rápidamente a Ross antes de colgar.

-Yo... Este... Yo...- balbuceé

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó con voz enojada.

-¡Todo tiene una explicación!- exclamé mirando sus ojos verdes.

-Entoces empieza a explicar- demandó.

* * *

 **Chan, Chan, Chan...**

 ** _Resusite, lo se, lo siento. Se que dije que iba actualizar, pero tenia examines finales, mi tablet se daño y toda la mierda de la vida._**

 _ **Desde hace mucho tenia el capi rondando por mi cabeza. ¿A que no adivinan con quien habla bella?. el/la primer en adivinar Aparecera en la historia.**_

 **un beso Pinky.**


	5. Me mudo a wattpad, lo siento

Buenas, damas y caballeros. No vendré con formalidades porque aquí ya me han mandado a la mierda un chingón de veces, así que a lo que vine.

Quiero disculparme rotundamente con esas personas que se quedaron dos años esperando a que publicara, no sé por qué coños leían a una nena de sólo 12 años, pero lo hacían. Así que recién noté que sí les gustaba mi novela —, realmente lo hacía por aburrimiento, nunca pensé que me leerían —, y he decido retomarla en wattapd

La trama seguirá igual, sólo cambiaré los nombres de los personajes. Sí hay algún interesado, mi user es: _dipxianita__ y publicaré la novela sí ustedes lo creen correcto.

Me despido, besos, Pinky


End file.
